cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Blue Directorate Civil War
=UBD Civil War= Backround The United Blue Directorate was founded by Lyons in early June 2007. Various Ministers were appointed at this time but after 1 month the alliance was disbanded due to pressures from larger alliances and most importantly upon Lyons himself (namely because Lyons aided a FARK nation during GWII). In an attempt to maintain stability 2 offshoots of the UBD were formed; United Blue Directorate and United Blue Nations. Differences arose between these two offshoots as to who was the official successor to the original United Blue Directorate. Offshoot Alliances Offshoot 1: United Blue Nations The United Blue Nations was formed by 3 former members of the UBD Helghast Reich, Russell07 and GrimCity, Russell07 and GrimCity were both ex ministers in the UBD. This triumvirate ruled until the 3rd of August until it was unanimously decided to take an active role in reforming a United Blue Directorate under the leadership of Lyons. UBN thus merged back into the United Blue Directorate (AA used was "UBD") Offshoot 2: United Blue Directorate The second offshoot of the original UBD was the United Blue Directorate (AA used was "United Blue Directorate") and was headed by Lao Tzu Tao backed up by jasonhobbs86. When Lyons decided to reform the UBD (18 July 2007) with the help of UBN (3 August 2007) diplomacy between both United Blue Directorates were frail. mdnss69 was appointed Minister of Finance and Foreign Affairs of this offshoot. The Civil War Back under the rule of Lyons, an order was passed to declare war on the "illegitimate" UBD. No official DoW was posted on the OWF. Members of the offshoot UBD were given the chance to join the original UBD or to change their Alliance Affiliation to another alliance. Some nations chose to comply and were spared, others remained insistently stubborn and were ZI'd. Total number of nations partaking in the fighting was 23, and with the exception of Lyons, all nations partaking in the fighting were small nations (<3,000NS). The war lasted a total of 10 days. Little is talked about the civil war from the old UBD members. Finalization After the war the United Blue Directorate settled comfortable into its new role as an official CN alliance. Most notably jasonhobbs86 became an honored member in the reformed UBD and a dedicated graphics designer who was the creator of the alliance flag. mdnss69 also returned under the rule of Lyons and later became first the single Director of the alliance and later shared his powers with four other members. Lao Tzu Tao, however, to this day insists that he is the rightful leader of the UBD despite the fact he was first ZI'd and then banned from the alliance and also from Cybernation's due to cheating. The appointed government following the war was as follows: * Lyons - Emperor * Russell07 - Minister of Internal Affairs * Helghast Reich - Minister of Foreign Affairs * Fenrisulfr - Minister of Trade * Beijo - Minister of Finance * GrimCity - Minister of Defense * Jack Hawk - Minister of Recruitment * Jasonhobbs86 - Adviser * mdnss69 - Adviser With the exception of Fenrisulfr, Beijo (later Ragina Fellangie), Jack Hawk, and Jasonhobbs86, the other members are still playing and are still all members of the United Blue Directorate. Old UBD forums Category:United Blue Directorate